The present invention relates to a display mount having a locking easel and especially to a display mount having a hinge stiffening portion formed in the easel stand hinge.
In the past, a great variety of displays for displaying calendars and the like have been provided. Typically, these display mounts are made of cardboard which has a plurality of calendar leaves attached by staples, stitches, or placed in pockets on the display mount. The display may be provided with some means for supporting the display, such as having a rear hinged to the other to hold the panels in position. The display mounts of the type having easel members formed integrally with the back boards thereof have been hinged to the back boards along straight lines. In the use of such mounts, it has been difficult to prevent the easel member from spreading with respect to the board to such an extent that the mount was not held in a proper display position. Millions of display mounts have been sold which using locking easels and one way locking easels which depend upon the force or tension at the scored hinge to prevent the easel member from spreading but sequential rotation at the hinge eventually causes the easel to collapse. The present invention provides a solution to this problem by having a display mount having an scored easel hinge having a bridge formed in the middle thereof by two cut lines running transverse to the hinge line and then scored lines between the cut lines which forms a bridge when the easel is rotated on the hinge line and locked in place to thereby maintain a continuous force on the easel.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,405 dated Jun. 7, 1949, I provided a solution to this problem by having a base member and a support member secured to the base member for pivotal movement with respect thereto along a deflected line which is curved or angular. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,209 dated Apr. 29, 1941, I provided a display mount with an easel mount which provided greater strength and resistance to warping while using lightweight flexible materials. In my U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,348 of Sep. 7, 1937, I disclosed a Display Mount construction using a plurality of lightweight members.
Other display mounts for calendar pads and the like may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706 for a display mount having a well in the face thereof for displaying materials such as calendar pads, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,410 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,715 for an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells in display mount structures. In addition, my prior patents on display and photomounts may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,582; U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,139; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,720, which include my patent on an aluminum hinge which allows a supporting prop or other display mount supports to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues, or the like. Other display mount patents of mine include a Display Mount Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,399; a Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,883; a Display Mount and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,123; a Display Mount with Protected Thermometer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,733; a Display Mount and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,906; a Method of Making a Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,683; and a Method of Making a Hinged Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,643. In my prior Patent for Display Book Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,935, I combined a display and book combination which allowed a calendar to swing forward to give access for a phone or reference book. In prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,113 for a Paper Holder with V-shaped pen receptacle has a display mount with pencil or pen holders formed therein.
The present invention is for a display mount having a locking easel stand which provides a new hinge portion for the easel stand which creates a bridge like portion across the easel stand hinge line to increase the pressure on the easel stand.